Burial containers and cremation containers, collectively caskets, often include handles to aid in transport of the deceased, by way of example, from the location of the memorial ceremony to the place of interment or crematory. For typical caskets formed of metal or wood products, the handles are fixedly attached to the outside of a casket. Because they are attached to the outside of the casket, the handles of current design increase the overall width dimension of the casket, which adds to shipping costs and can increase the space required at the interment site, and/or of the burial vault. Handles, and their connection to the caskets themselves, require significant structural strength in order to support the weight of the casket and the deceased. Handles having sufficient strength often have significant girth, thereby adding to the increase in the casket dimensions.
To this end, it will be appreciated that a typical casket handle adds at least six inches beyond the width of the casket that can be used to contain the deceased. Each handle must be placed at least two inches away from the outer surface of the casket to provide “handle clearance” that allows for the hand of the carrier to fit between the handle and the casket side to grasp the handle. Moreover, each handle must be at least approximately an inch thick to provide an ergonomic grasping surface. Thus, handles must extend at least three inches on each side, totaling at least an additional six inches in width, and typically more.
One method of implementing a handle with a limited increased footprint is to employ a movable handle that rests against the side of the casket when not in use. Such handles may be rotated upwardly and sufficiently away from the casket side to allow the handles to be gripped when the casket is to be moved. One such system employs pivotally connected handles that pivot outwardly to allow the carrier to grip the handle. A disadvantage of such systems can arise from the significant forces on the pivot joint when the casket is being lifted. The parts and structures of sufficient strength to handle such forces can require relatively costly materials. Other moveable handle mechanisms also contain many parts and are relatively expensive to manufacture.
In other design, some prior art metal caskets include a recessed handle cover formed in the casket side by punching or denting the metal side panel of the casket. The continuous metal of the casket side forms an indentation or “grotto” on the side of the casket that nevertheless maintains the integrity of the casket side. The indentation or “grotto” allows for handle clearance while reducing the overall width added by the handle arrangement. However, such a design is not amenable to caskets of other materials, such as wood, fiberboard or corrugated paper because those materials cannot be bent and worked in a way similar to metal.
There is therefore a need for a handle mechanism that reduces that additional width of the casket, without the disadvantages of the pivotally connected handles, and for such a handle mechanism or arrangement that is not limited to caskets constructed of materials that may be bent or worked in a manner similar to metal.
Additionally, it is desirable to provide loved ones with opportunities to personalize the casket to memorialize and celebrate the deceased. For example, a casket can be personalized by displaying mementos, photographs, images, and written passages that have special significance. One method of personalizing a casket includes affixing mementos or items to interior surfaces of the casket. However, these mementos and items cannot be viewed when the casket is closed, by way of example, during movement of the casket. One method of personalizing a casket such that mementos or items are visible even when the casket is closed includes affixing such mementos or items to outer surfaces of the casket. However, as discussed above, increasing the overall width dimension of the casket is undesirable. Additionally, when affixed to the outer surfaces of the casket, it is difficult to ensure that mementos and items are firmly attached and will not be damaged or disturbed during movement of the casket.
Therefore, there is also a need for casket personalization that allows mementos and items to be visible when the casket is closed, that ensures that the mementos and items will not be damaged during movement of the casket, and that does not contribute additional width to the casket.